Valentine: 'Lover' for Naruto
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Permohonan terakhir Naruto/"Carikan aku pacar, Sasuke! Aku harus punya pacar! Kalau tidak, aku harus jadi bahan percobaannya Kyuu-nii dan Dei-nii, Sasuke!"/dan Naruto berusaha dibawah bimbingan sahabatnya/"Sakura-chan. JADILAH PACARKU!"/walau ujung-ujungnya bogem mentah menempel diwajahnya/"Sakura-chan MILIKKU!"—BUGH!/dan saat ia akan berhasil/"Aku sudah punya pacar."/R&R please!


Dengan langkah pelan, pemuda berambut blonde bermata safir ini berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafasnya yang berat.

"Hahh~" dan helaan nafas itu kembali terdengar.

Namikaze Naruto yang tengah menanti detik-detik terberatnya dengan terpaksa melangkah masuk kedalam kelas, saat menyadari kalau tubuhnya sudah sampai dikelasnya sendiri.

"Tolong aku, Kami-sama~" gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju bangku yang ditempatinya di pojok depan di bangku no dua, dari satu bangku tepat didepan meja guru.

Naruto menduduki dirinya di kursi kayu yang sudah dipenuhi coretan spidol ataupun pena, ia menatap sekelilingnya yang masih sepi. Detik kemudian, Naruto mengantukkan kepalanya kemeja. Sadar kalau dia datang terlalu pagi ke sekolah.

Benar saja, jam dinding kelas baru menunjukkan pukul 06.30, dan sekolah masuk pukul 07.30.

Tap.. Tap..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki diluar kelas Naruto. Sontak, satu-satunya siswa yang ada di sekolah ini pun merinding seketika dan segera berdiri.

"Siapa disana?!" teriaknya dengan nada sedikit bergetar karena ketakutan. Naruto tiba-tiba ingat dengan film hantu yang ia lihat semalam. Saat Kyuubi dan Deidara menariknya paksa dengan seringai seram lalu memaksanya menonton hingga film itu selesai.

Dan salah satu adegan yang ia ingat adalah pembalasan dendam sang hantu didalam kelas.

Dengan tak ada satupun orang dikelas itu.

Sama.. sama persis seperti keadaannya sekarang!

"A—Aku tanya, siapa disana?!" teriaknya lagi, kali ini Naruto dapat melihat bayangan didepan pintu kelasnya. Hantu itu sedang menuju kesini.

Naruto yang memang dasarnya penakut, segera terduduk dikursinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan peluh yang mulai bercucuran dari dahinya. Namikaze bungsu segera berdoa serta meminta maaf entah-pada-siap- disana.

Tap!

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?"

Naruto yang menutup matanya karena sudah pasrah akan dibunuh sang hantu, segera membuka mata dan menatap ke ambang pintu yang tengah berdiri seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Sa—Sasuke?" ucapnya terbatah.

Uchiha Sasuke yang memakai headphone melangkah masuk kedalam kelasnya. Ia segera duduk dibangku yang berada dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto yang kini sudah menetralkan jantungnya yang beredegup kencang, segera membalikkan kursinya dan menatap Sasuke yang asik sedang mendengar lagu dari i-pod melalui headphonenya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat wajah Naruto yang murung, ia menurunkan headphonenya ke leher.

"Kau ingin bicara apa, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sinis.

Naruto segera menyengir lebar lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendapat tatapan tajam Sasuke yang mengatakan: cepat-katakan-bodoh, pada Naruto. "Ka—kau tau kan? Kalau hari ini tanggal empat belas februari?" tanya Naruto terbatah dengan jari telunjuknya ia tubrukan—khasnya jika gugup.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dan memasang heaphonenya. Sayang, Naruto menahan tangannya yang akan menaikkan headphone berlambang 'pirates' itu keatas kepalanya.

"Ku mohon.. bantu aku Sasuke!" seru Naruto, ia memasang jurus mautnya.

Puppy eyes.

Dan helaan nafas panjang pun mejadi jawaban atas permintaan Naruto.

Sasuke dengan TERPAKSA mendengar permintaan sahabatnya.

.

* * *

**Valentine  
****—'Lover' for Naruto—**

© Ryuuki Ukara

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T aja ^^

Pair: SasuNaru

Warning: Yaoi, AU, OOC, OC, Gender-bender for Hinata(Male Hinata walau cuma sekilas xP), Rame Typo(s), Bahasa Sesuka hati Author dan lainnya..

A/N: For Valentine celebrate! \^0^/  
Ryuu ngejar waktu ngerjain ni fic.. Jadi maklum jika banyak typo ya, minna! #bungkuk2#

Oke~

Selamat membaca~

Dozou~ m(_ _)m

* * *

.

Sasuke memasang headphone kebanggaannya ketelinga, cup headphone yang berlambang 'pirates' serta gayanya yang memang cool menambah nilai plus dimata para siswi yang berlulu-lalang dikoridor sekolah. Uchiha bungsu dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto ini sedang menunggu seseorang yang ada didalam kelas X-II. Kadang ia harus menahan geramannya saat mengingat alasannya kesini.

**Flashback**

Setelah terkena jurus puppy eyes tingkat akhir milik Naruto, Sasuke dengan terpaksa mendengar permintaan sahabatnya.

"Carikan aku pacar, Sasuke~ aku harus punya pacar! Kalau tidak, aku harus jadi bahan percobaannya Kyuu-nii dan Dei-nii, Sasuke~"

Dengan suara yang dibuat miris dan mata yang diujungnya menggantung sebulir air mata, Sasuke segera mengangguk—mengiyakan. Dan suara 'Yatta!', 'Sasuke baik!' dan segala pujian yang bisa membuat Uchiha bungsu ini besar kepala pun segera diucapkan oleh Naruto yang biasanya memaki-maki Sasuke setiap hari.

**Flashback end**

Dan di sini lah dia. Berdiri didepan kelas juniornya, sedangkan si blonde berisik itu ada didalam dan berusaha menembak adik kelas cantik yang menjadi fans berat Sasuke sejak awal masuk sekolah.

Sasuke hanya bisa memasang tatapan tajam pada siswi yang ditembak Naruto jika ia berabi-berani menolak sahabat pirangnya.

"Sa—Sasuke-senpai!"

Sasuke yang mendengarkan lagu _The gazettE_ segera men'pause'kan musiknya dan menurunkan headphonenya dari telinga. "Hn?" gumamnya.

"A—ano.. Um.." gadis cantik berambut ungu dengan gaya ponytyle—menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Jari-jari gadis itu bertautan dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke tak perlu bertanya, 'ada apa?' pada gadis ini. Ia sudah tau, adik kelasnya ini ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada dirinya—nembak.

Gadis ponytyle ungu itu mendongak dan menatap Sasuke, mata violet yang senada dengan rambutnya dan seragam sailornya yang cukup sexy itu sedikit menggoda Sasuke. Dada besar milik gadis itu sedikit ia tampakan belahannya pada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mendengus malas.

"A—Aku Rin.. A—Aku… Sa—Sa—Sasuke-senpai, DAISUKI!" gadis itu segera membungkuk pada Sasuke.

Benarkan? Pikir Sasuke, gadis ini menembaknya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia akan mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk kepala gadis cantti berambut ungu itu jika saja tangan kananna ditarik dengan tiba-tiba disertai suara rengekan.

"Te—Teme! Aku ditolak!" pekik Naruto, ia menarik-narik tangan Sasuke. Matanya sudah menggantung air mata dan ia menggigit bibirnya berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Gadis bernama Rin yang sejak tadi dihadapan Sasuke—meneggakan tubuhnya lalu menoleh ke Naruto yang mewek, lalu menatap Sasuke yang memasang wajah tak tega pada sahabatnya.

"Sa—Sasuke-senpai?"

Sasuke menoleh ke Rin yang masih menunggu jawabannya, Uchiha itu segera menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya dan menatap Rin dengan raut wajah meminta maaf.

"Maaf.. Aku sudah mempunyai seseorang." Ucap Sasuke bohong, ia memeluk erat Naruto dan mencium puncak kepala Naruto.

Mata Rin melebar, ia memandang Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian. Kemudian air matanya mengalir dari iris violet yang indah milik gadis itu. "SASUKE-SENPAI JAHAT!" teriak Rin, lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih berpelukan yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari sekitar mereka.

Naruto mendorong Sasuke untuk segera melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap tajam Sasuke.

"TEME SIALAN!"—BUGH!

— — — — —

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah duduk manis di bangku mereka, melupakan sejenak rencana mereka yang sudah mereka rancang hari ini.

Mencari pacar untuk Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-kun?" tanya sensei yang tengah menjelaskan pelajaran sejarah pada kelas XI-III—melihat ujung kanan bibir Sasuke diplester.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sensei.." jawab Sasuke tenang. Walau dia sedikit meringis karena harus menjawab pertanyaan senseinya.

"Jika kau merasa tidak sanggup untuk memngikuti pelajaran, kau bisa ke ruang kesehatan, Uchiha-kun.." ujar sensei itu memberi saran, tapi Sasuke segera menggeleng—menolak saran sensei itu. "Benar Uchiha-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn," Sasuke segera menulis apa yang ada dipapan tulis, sambil mendengar penjelasan senseinya kembali.

Dibangku belakang sebelah kiri Sasuke, seorang gadis berambut pink terus saja melihat Sasuke yang serius pada pelajaran. Melihat wajah tampan Sasuke, gadis pink itu tersenyum.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung dengan penjelasan yang diberikan senseinya. Jadinya, ia pun menoleh kebelakang berniat bertanya dengan Sasuke yang notobene pintar. Tapi, dengan terpaksa ia harus mengurungkan niat bertanya nya saat teman sekelasnya—Sakura—tersenyum padanya. Sukses membuat Naruto blushing.

Sakura terus tersenyum pada Sasuke walaupun ada seseorang yang mengira jika senyumannya untuk orang itu. Dan saat Sasuke mendongak, melihat Naruto yang blushing ke arah Sakura dan mata Sakura tertuju padanya, Sasuke segera merasakan hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Naru—

**BRAK!**

"Sakura-chan.. DAISUKI DESU!"

…terlambat.

"Huh?"

"Sakura-chan! Jadilah pacar ku!"

"APA?!"

"Tunggu, Naruto! Aku sudah—

"Naruto! Kau tidak bisa—

"JADILAH PACARKU, SAKURA!"

"APA YANG KAU BILANG?!"

"Dobe—

"UCHIHA, NAMIKAZE, HARUNO, HYUUGA! Silahkan keluar dari kelas saya!"

"HAH?!"

Dan suasana kelas pun menghening dari keributan tiga orang yang membuat keributan tersebut.

Sakura yang berdiri sambil menunjuk Naruto menatap sang sensei, "Ta—tapi sensei! Naruto yang—

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" tegas sang sensei, Sakura mendengus dan berjalan kedepan—akan keluar.

Saat Sakura berjalan menuju keluar kelas, Naruto segera menahan Sakura. Ia berdiri dan menatap mata emerald Sakura dengan safirnya, ia mencoba bersungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke menatap horor Naruto yang menatap Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh, sedangkan Sakura mulai geram dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Dobe! Kau tidak bisa—

"JADILAH PACAR KU, SAKURA!"

—GREP!

"Maaf, Namikaze-kun.." seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan poni potongan mirip sawako itu menahan tangan Naruto dan mencengkramnya. Mata lavendernya yang seperti tak berpupil itu menatap tajam Naruto. "Sakura-chan MILIKKU!" seru pemuda bernama Hinata Hyuuga tersebut.

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat melihat kepalan tangan milik tuan muda Hyuuga tersebut mengarah padanya, ia berusaha mengelak. Sanyangnya, tuan muda Hyuuga itu adalah petinggi di Hyuuga yang jelas-jelas memiliki seni beladirinya sendiri. Jadinya, bogeman mentah pun melayang kepipinya dan membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Baka.." desisnya geram.

— — — — —

Istirahat.

Ditaman belakang sekolah, beberapa siswa berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Mereka bersenda gurau sambil menukar coklat mereka satu sama lain, mengingat hari ini adalah hari valentine. Juga, ada beberapa pasangan yang baru jadian.

Contohnya: Suigetsu dan Karin.

Naruto yang duduk diatas pohon mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat sepupunya ditembak oleh Suigetsu tepat dibawah pohon yang tengah ia duduki. Naruto jelas sangat iri melihat wajah Suigetsu yang sumringah saat Karin juga mengatakan 'suki' padanya, padahal mereka berdua selama ini tak pernah akur sedikit pun. Dan membuat Naruto sangat iri adalah, Karin memberikan sekotak cokelat besar pada Suigetus. Andaikan ia bisa seperti itu~

"Kau mau mencari seseorang untuk jadi pacar mu, atau kau mau berdiam saja melihat sepupumu sedang kasmaran dengan Suigetsu?" ujar Sasuke yang ada diatas Naruto.

Pemuda berambut emo itu mengunyah permen karet mintnya sambil mendengar lagu dari grup band _Granrodeo_ dari headphone yang bertengger manis ditelinganya. Ia melihat ke arah Naruto yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap pipinya yang sedikit biru karna bogeman tuan muda Hyuuga tadi.

"Aku tau! Aku lagi cari siapa yang aku jadikan pacar, Teme!" seru Naruto, ia memandang taman yang cukup luas tersebut.

Satu persatu siswi yang ada ditaman itu tengah diteliti oleh Naruto. Namikaze bungsu ini harus mendapat pacar yang pintar, cantik, dan sopan. Supaya pamornya dimata kedua Aniki nya tidak lagi jelek dan tidak lagi dijadikan bahan percobaan dengan alasan_: "Kau tidak ada pacar. Jadi kalau percobaan kami gagal, tidak ada yang perlu menangisi mu!"_ itu yang dikatakan kakak keduanya, Kyuubi.

Sasuke yang berniat baik(baca: TERPAKSA) juga meneliti siswi yang ada ditaman belakang untuk ia sarankan pada sahabat pirangnya. Lalu, mata onyx nya melihat seseorang yang cocok untuk sahabatnya.

.

.

Seperti awal rencana, saat Naruto nembak, Sasuke harus bersembunyi. Karena, jika Uchiha itu menampakan diri saat Naruto menembak, pastinya gadis yang sedang ditembak segera berlari ke Sasuke dan malah menembak Sasuke. Dan itu yang tak mau terjadi pada Naruto.

Dengan berjongkok sambil memainkan ranting ditangannya ketanah, Sasuke mendengarkan lagu dari _Supercell_ yang notobene sering menyanyikan lagu romance. Sedikit menyembuhkan rasa deg-degannya saat ini. Entahlah.. Tapi Sasuke benci dengan rasa deg-degan yang sedang ia rasakan ini.

"_Semoga ditolak.."_ batinnya berdoa.

Tap..

Bayangan yang menutup sinar matahari padanya, membuat Sasuke mendongak dan mendapati sahabat pirangnya yang berdiri sambil mewek.

"_Baguslah,," _helanya lega.

Sasuke berdiri dan menatap pemuda yang pendek darinya tersebut. "Kau?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ditolak.." lirihnya. Namikaze bungsu itu mendekat pada Sasuke lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Sas'key~" mata biru itu mulai berair dan tumpah.

**Flashback**

Naruto berjalan menghampiri seorang siswi yang seangkatan dengannya. Gadis berambut blonde bermata rubby itu memandang Naruto dengan senyuman hangat miliknya. Mendapat senyuman seperti itu, Naruto jadi blushing dan jadi gugup untuk menembak siswi yang tercatat sebagai siswi telandan, saingannya Sasuke sejak awal masuk sekolah itu.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis bernama Naomi itu dengan lembut. Kulit putih khas orang Jepang pada umumnya juga otak pintar yang dimiliki gadis itu menambah nilai plus yang akan menambah semangat Naruto untuk menembak gadis cantik yang terkenal dengan kesopanannya ini. Apalagi saat mendengar Sasuke yang mengatakan: _"Naomi pernah suka dengan mu waktu kelas sepuluh," _Naruto bertambah semangat. "Naruto-kun?" gadis cantik itu sekali lagi memanggil Naruto, menanyakan kenapa ia mendatangi dirinya.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya—gugup. Mata birunya, bergerak kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu yang bagus untuk menjadi ide gombalnya pada Naomi.

"Naruto-kun?" Naomi memanggil lagi.

"A—Ah.. Ano.. Naomi-chan.. Ano.." Naruto menatap kebawah ke wajah Naomi yang memang sang empunya sedang duduk dikursi taman sambil membaca buku.

"Ya?" Naomi memiringkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum pada Naruto. "Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya lagi.

"Um.. Naomi.." Naruto mengambil tangan Naomi dan menggemgamnya, "Daisuki! Jadilah pacarku!" seru Naruto akhirnya.

Naomi terdiam, ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto dan menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto segera meneguk ludahnya, perasaan buruk.

Naomi menghela nafas, ia mendongak dan menatap wajah Naruto. Wajah cantik milik gadis dari klan Ukahara itu sendu, seperti ingin tapi tak bisa.

"Naomi-chan?"

"Maaf, Naruto-kun.." lirih Naomi, ia memandang Naruto dengan wajah sendunya. "Aku sudah punya pacar.."

Mata Naruto membulat, ia segera menarik tangan Naomi dan menggenggamnya. "Aku tak apa menjadi yang kedua! Asal kau jadi pacarku!"

Naomi menggeleng, Naruto merasa jika perasaannya mengatakan hal ini sangat buruk. "Tidak bisa. Karena.. Aku.." Naomi menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto dan menarik turun krah lehernya. Sebuah tanda merah sedikit membiru banyak didaerah leher Naomi. Naruto tau maksudnya. "Aku sudah miliknya, Naruto-kun.."

Dan harapan Naruto memiliki pacar seperfect Naomi—hancur sudah.

**Flashback end**

Mendengar cerita Naruto membuat dada Sasuke berdenyut sakit. Apalagi melihat wajah manis milik sahabatnya harus dihiasi airmata yang tak seharusnya jatuh karena hal sepele ini. Segera saja Sasuke menarik sahabatnya yang menangis karena kecewa kedalam pelukannya. Ia membiarkan seragam sekolahnya basah, asal hal ini bisa membuat Naruto tenang.

"Sudahlah.." Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto, "Aku yakin kau akan mendapat pacar hari ini.. dan lebih baik dari yang lainnya.." dan senyuman pun mengembang diwajah tampan Uchiha bungsu.

— — — — —

Jam pelajaran terakhir diwarnai dengan keributan kelas XI-III yang memang tidak dihadiri satu pun guru yang seharusnya mengajar mereka. Jadilah, kelas yang mendapat julukan tempatnya 'prince ice' itu menjadi pasar—bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya—.

Dari dua puluh lima siswa dan siswi di kelas itu, hampir semuanya ribut. Terkecuali untuk dua orang yang hanya diam dan melakukan kegiatannya masing. Satu sibuk dengan pikirannya sambil memainkan i-pod milik sahabatnya sambil mendengar lagu dari headphone yang juga milik sahabatnya, dan satu lagi hanya diam sambil menatap horor bungkusan cokelat yang berasal dari para fansnya yang bernama 'FanaS'. Atau yang Sasuke ketahui kepanjangannya adalah, Fanatik Sasuke.

"Wuhu~ enaknya yang dapat coklat ni~" goda seseorang, pemuda berambut jabrig pecinta anjing—Inuzuka Kiba—berdiri disamping bangkunya sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia menyengir lebar pada Sasuke, berniat minta cokelat yang hampir segunung didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Kiba juga teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka yang tak dapat cokelat di hari valentine ini hanya bisa berharap cokelat yang menggunung dihadapannya. Jadilah ia mengangguk dan membiarkan cokelat-cokelat yang banyak itu diambil oleh teman-temannya. Tapi, sebelum semua cokelat dihadapannya di ambil semua, Sasuke mengambil satu cokelat. Dia akan memberikan cokelat ini pada seseorang.

**KRRRRIIIIIINNNGG~**

"PULANG!"

Siswa-siswi yang mendengar bel surga itu segera mengambil tas mereka yang sudah mereka siapkan sejak satu jam sebelum pulang tadi. Mereka segera menenteng tas mereka dan keluar dari kelas—pulang. Tapi, lagi-lagi dua orang yang ada didalam kelas tersebut hanya diam saja. Naruto yang tak tau suara bel berdering karena headphone dan lagu _The gazettE _yang ia putar dengan volume full, dan Sasuke yang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu dengan cokelat ditangannya.

Suasana kelas pun kini sudah sepi, tinggal dia dan Naruto yang ada didalam kelas. Mendengus, Sasuke memantapkan dirinya. Ya, ia harus memberitahukan ini pada Naruto dan memberikannya ini.

Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan kedepan—bangku Naruto. Ia menepuk pundak Naruto dan sang empu pun menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto, ia membiarkan headphone dengan volume full ditelinganya.

Sasuke menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, dia harus bisa. "Naruto.. Daisuki.." ucap Sasuke cukup lantang, ia memberikan kotak cokelat ditangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, ia hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandang kotak cokelat lalu wajah Sasuke yang sedikit merona. Bingung, Naruto pun Cuma bisa berkedip heran. "Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke membatu, ia bodoh karena mengucapkannya saat Naruto tengah menggunakan headphone di telinganya. Apalagi dengan suara lagu yang menguar dari telinga Naruto karena saking besar volume yang diatur Naruto, seharusnya ia sadar dengan hal itu dan mengucapkannya setelah melepas headphone itu dari kepala Naruto. Sasuke Cuma bisa mendengus kesal.

"Oi! Kau bilang apa?" teriak Naruto, kesal karena apa yang ia tanya tidak dijawab Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih kesal, ia menaruh kotak cokelat yang ia pegang di atas meja Naruto. Dengan masih posisi berdiri, Sasuke menatap lurus kemata Naruto. Dan selanjutnya senyuman mengembang diwajah Sasuke saat ide gila melintas dikepalanya. Ia akan melakukannya jika yang ia ucapkan tidak didengar Naruto.

Sasuke menaruh tangannya diatas meja Naruto dan sebelah tangannya lagi ia masukkan kedalam saku celanannya. Ia membungkuk lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Teme—

Dan satu kecupan menghentikan kata-kata Naruto dan membekukan kerja otaknya.

Setelah mengecup bibir pink Naruto yang alami itu, Sasuke tersenyum lebar pada Naruto. Tangan kanannya yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celana, kini ada diatas kepala Naruto. Ia menurunkan headphone miliknya hingga headphone itu menggantung dileher Naruto.

"Apa sekarang kau bisa mendengarkan ku, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, ia tak menjauh dari wajah Naruto barang sedikit saja, sambil mengumbar senyum termanisnya pada Naruto seorang.

Naruto yang masih membatu, mengangguk. Matanya tak lepas dari tatapan Sasuke yang entah mengapa membuatnya.. Nyaman?

"Kalau kau sudah bisa mendengar ku, aku akan mengatakannya.." Sasuke memajukan wajahnya kesamping wajah Naruto dan berbisik. "Jadilah pacarku, Namikaze Naruto." Bisik Sasuke lembut.

Mata Naruto melebar dan rona merah langsung menyebar cepat diwajahnya. Sasuke segera menjauh dari Naruto dan menatap Naruto yang kaget tapi merona malu. Membuat Sasuke terkikik geli.

"Kau—bersunggug-sungguh?" Naruto akhirnya bersuara.

Sasuke melipat tangannya didepan dada lalu tersenyum lebar, senyuman yang sangat jarang dilihat oleh Naruto. "Tentu saja!" serunya.

Naruto langsung berdiri dan melakukan hal yang selalu ia perbuat jika sedang gugup, memainkan tangannya kesana-kemari dan matanya memandang sana dan sini. "Bagaimana? Bisa? aku—kau—kita laki-laki 'kan? Bagaimana nanti—

Sasuke merangkup wajah Naruto dan mengecup bibir Naruto berhasil membuat si pirang diam membeku. "Kau hanya menjawab 'mau' atau 'tidak'." Jelas Sasuke, ia memandang iris biru itu lekat.

Rona merah diwajah Naruto makin banyak dan mata beririskan safir itu bergerak tak nyaman. "A—aku.. A—ku.."

Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruto. Kali ini Naruto sedikit mengikuti Sasuke. Lihat saja, iris yang tadi bergerak tak nyaman kesana-kemari kini berfokus pada onyx yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Rona merah diwajahnya perlahan berkuran. Lalu mata beririskan safir itu perlahan-lahan menutup seraya wajah Sasuke yang makin mendekat. Dan saat kedua mata itu tertutup, Sasuke tersenyum lalu mencium Naruto.

Dari awal saling menempelkan bibir, Sasuke mulai berani mengecup-ngecup bibir Naruto. Si pirang yang dapat kecupan-kecupan lembut seperti itu, reflek menggenggam seragam Sasuke. Semakin berani, Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto dan mencium semakin dalam. Dari bertautan bibir, kecup-mengecup hingga bermain dengan lidah, Sasuke lakukan. Dan setelah merasakan genggaman erat di seragamnya, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya pada Naruto dan menatap wajah yang memerah itu dari dekat. Bahkan saking dekatnya, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Naruto.." lirih Sasuke yang masih belum mendapat jawaban dari Naruto.

Naruto memandang lurus keonyx Sasuke, ia langsung mengangguk—mau.

Sasuke yang sudah mendapatkan jawabannya segera membawa Naruto dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia meneglus surai pirang itu sambil menikmati angin yang mengalun lembut dari jendela dibelakangnya. Sasuke bahagia.

"Happy valentine, my dear.." ucap Sasuke, ia mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Sasuke. "Happy valentine too, SasuTeme.." Naruto terkikik geli.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mendengus geli. Mereka pun kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing(lagi).

Setelah beberapa saat hening, Naruto yang mendongak membuat Sasuke menunduk melihat kekasihnya yang memasang wajah dengan cengiran lebar.

Hahh.. Sasuke ingat sesuatu..

Ia harus menyelamatkan Naruto dari kakak-kakaknya yang mengerikan. Ya, dia harus menyelamatkan kekasihnya dari monster-monster yang kapanpun bisa merubah Naruto menjadi seekor rubah atau apapun.

"Kita akan membuat mereka terkejut.." Sasuke mempunyai ide gila.

* * *

—**The End—**

* * *

.

—**Omake—**

Sebuah mobil sedan merah yang berhenti dihalaman kediaman Namikaze. Setelah mesin mobil itu tak lagi menyela, dua orang dengan warna rambut berbeda keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut.

"Kita akan buat Naru-chan menderita~ khukhukhu~" pemuda berambut merah panjang dengan dikuncir kuda itu terkikik seram, ia menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya seolah tak sabar dengan apa yang mereka rencanakan sejak lama.

Disampingnya, pria berambut pirang dengan kunciran setengah itu tersenyum menyeramkan, iris aquarime miliknya bertemu dengan iris rubby milik adiknya. Ia sudah menunggu hari ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar melihat Naru-chan kita jadi anak kecil lagi, Aniki~ aku suka dengan cara bicaranya yang cadel itu!" seru Kyuubi, ia membayangkan kenangannya dulu saat Naruto chibi berteriak memanggil namanya.

Deidara ikut terbayang saat adik bungsunya masih kecil, sungguh masa-masa menyenangkan yang pernah ia rasakan. Dan mereka akan mengulangi masa itu sekali lagi. Dengan menggunakan adik bungsunya menjadi bahan percobaan. Jika berhasil, Naru-chan mereka akan menjadi bocah kembali. Dan jika tidak, paling Naru-chan mereka akan menderita insomnia seminggu penuh. Ya~ hitung-hitung hemat mencari kelinci percobaan.

Saat langkah mereka menuju rumah besar milik keluarga Namikaze itu sampai, Kyuubi segera berhenti dan merentangkan sebelah tanganya—menghalau Deidara untuk berjalan.

"Aku mencium bau baru dirumah kita, Aniki.." ujar Kyuubi.

Deidara mengagguk setuju, ia mencium aroma yang berbeda dari dalam mansion mereka. Bau ini pernah ada sebelumnya, sayang mereka lupa. Ah! Jangan heran kenapa mereka bisa mencium bau seperti anjing. Itu karena pada saat uji coba pertama kali mereka, Deidara dan Kyuubi tidak memakai Naruto atau siapapun menjadi kelinci percobaan mereka. Karena mereka yakin percobaan pertama mereka berhasil, jadinya mereka mencoba sendiri. Dan itu memang berhasil.

Saat langkah mereka yang cepat menuju pintu masuk, semakin kuat bau baru yang mereka cium. Dan perasaan buruk menganggu pikiran mereka.

Benarkah kalau Naruto berhasil mendapatkan kekasih di hari valentine?

"Semoga tidak!" seru kedua ilmuwan gila ini. Mereka tak ingin kelinci percobaan mereka berhasil mendapatkan kekasih. Karena itu semua akan menghancurkan mimpi mereka melihat adik bungsunya kembali menjadi seorang bocah imut yang cadel.

**BRAK!**

Pintu rumah itu terbuka lebar dengan dua orang pemuda yang terengah-engah berdiri diambang pintu. Suara yang cukup keras tersebut membuat dua orang yang ada diatas sofa yang membelakangi Deidara dan Kyuubi berhenti berdenyit.

"Naruto!" seru kedua pemuda itu serempak.

Sepasang rubby dan aquarime itu memandang seisi ruang tamu milik keluarga Namikaze tersebut. Lalu mata mereka tertuju pada dua pasang kaki yang menggantung diatas sofa.

Mereka meneguk ludah mereka..

"Ahh.. Sas'ke! Berhenti!" seru suara yang mereka kenal, mereka membatu.

"Hn, Dobe.." dan satu lagi suara membuat dunia kedua pemuda yang menderita brother complex pada adik bungsunya—hancur perlahan.

"Na—Naruto?" panggil Deidara dan Kyuubi serentak.

Rambut raven yang melawan gravitasi—tiba-tiba muncul dari balik sofa. Sasuke dengan rambut raven miliknya acak-acakan memandang Kyuubi dan Deidara dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Teme! Menjauh dari ku!" teriakan cempreng milik Naruto menyadarkan dua Namikaze bersaudara dan menambah lebar seringai milik Sasuke.

Naruto segera duduk dan berdiri lalu menoleh ke Deidara dan Kyuubi. Rambut jabrignya yang acak-acakan ditambah peluh diwajah dan kissmark yang terlihat jelas dilehernya membuat Kyuubi dan Deidara makin serasa jatuh kedalam jurang _abyys_. Adik mereka yang sangat mereka sayangi kini sudah dipenuhi dengan tanda-tanda kepemilikan. Dan semoga ini semua hanya mimpi!

"Kyuu-nii, Dei-ni.." panggil Naruto, berhasil menarik kedua pemuda itu dari jurang _abyys_, dan Sasuke menyegir lebar pada mereka berdua. "Aku sudah punya pacar.." ucap Naruto, Kyuubi dan Deidara 'retak'. "Dan pacar ku itu.. Sasuke!" cengiran lebar yang terekspos diwajah Naruto membuat Kyuubi dan Deidara 'pecah'. Sedangkan Sasuke segera berdiri dan memeluk Naruto, mengumbar kalau mereka sepasang kekasih.

Deidara dan Kyuubi segera saling pandang dan menatap tajam.

"ITU SEMUA KARENA IDE GILAMU, KYUUBI! LIHAT! NARU-CHAN MALAH DAPAT PACAR PANTAT AYAM SEPERTI ITU!"

"AKU? KAU BILANG AKU? YANG BILANG PINGIN LIHAT NARU-CHAN KECIL LAGI SIAPA? KAU KAN, ANIKI?!"

"TIDAK! ITU SEMUA SALAH MU!"

"SALAHKU?! KAU GILA! ITU SEMUA SALAH MU, NAMIKAZE DEIDARA!"

"ITU SALAHMU, NAMIKAZE KYUUBI!"

"Aniki.."

"APA?!"

"KITA UBAH SAJA PANTAT AYAM ITU JADI AYAM SAJA SEKALIAN!"

"IDE YANG BAGUS!"

"A—APA?!"

"KYUU-NII! DEI-NII! AWAS SAJA JIKA BERANI!"

"Khukhukhu~ kali ini tidak ada tapi-tapian~"

"Na—NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

* * *

— **End —**

* * *

Happy valentine minna~ ^0^/

Apdet sehari sebelum valentine nih~ x)

Mau kasih kado apa ni buat yayang? OvO

Cuit~ cuit~ xD

Karna Ryuu gak punya yayang#pundung# jadinya Ryuu Cuma bisa kasih kado ke kaa-chan, tou-chan, Aneki, Aniki dan sahabat Ryuu nanti ^^

Valentine kan hari kasih sayang, bukan berarti seluruhnya untuk pacar dong kalo valentine? ^^

Keluarga kita ada dan sahabat-sahabat kita ada xD dan kita masih bisa berbagi kasih sayang sama mereka nih.. jadi buat minna yang nasib sama kayak Ryuu#Lo aja kali!#, bagi-bagi kado ama keluarga ama sahabat aja ^^

Ide yang tak terlalu buruk juga kan? ^^

Saa~

Saatnya Ryuu memberikan kata-kata yang sangat sakral!

**Review please~ ^0^/**


End file.
